Richard
Variations include Dick, Rich, Richie, Rick, Ricky and Ritchie. The Walking Dead Richard was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community known as the Kingdom under the leadership of King Ezekiel. Richard served as one of Ezekiel's soldiers, and was often seen wearing protective body armor and riding a horse. Richard was one of the few who had regular dealings with the Saviors, but he openly opposed the king's dealings with them, and often got into physical altercations with them. Richard was also one of the few who learned where Carol Peletier had been residing ever since she left the sanctuary of the Kingdom. Meeting with her, he tried to convince her to help him rebel against the Saviors, but she wanted nothing to do with anybody at this point. Richard and another soldier named Alvaro came upon Rick Grimes and his group and brought them before King Ezekiel. Richard is pleased hearing that Rick and his group want the allegiance of The Kingdom in their upcoming war against the Saviors, who Richard despises. Richard with Daryl Dixon accompanying him, reveals the truth of his secret weapons cache in the woods and how he plans to ambush the Saviors coming down the road and lure them to a house where a woman Ezekiel cares deeply about lives in hopes that they will kill her and it will motivate Ezekiel into fighting. Becoming suspicious, Daryl questions Richard to reveal the woman's name and upon finding out it is Carol, promptly beats up Richard, wanting no part in sacrificing someone he cares about even if it means saving the lives of many people as Richard argues. Daryl threatens to kill Richard if Carol is harmed in any way. During another supply meeting with Gavin and the Saviors where they are to deliver twelve melons to them, Richard secretly blocks the street off with shopping carts before the meeting took place and hides one of the melons underneath a bucket. Gavin discovers that they are short a melon and Richard begs Jared to shoot him as someone must be punishment for meeting demand but Jared instead shoots Benjamin in the thigh and he later bleeds to death inside of Carol's cottage. Morgan lapses into insanity and kicks a bucket over on the street, discovering the missing melon and confronting Richard. Richard admits he did it to get Ezekiel against the Saviors and he was supposed to be the one taking the fall instead of Benjamin but now that he is alive, he will lead the Kingdom to crush the Saviors as he plan is to gain their trust so that their guard is down. When the Kingdom once again meets with Gavin to deliver the missing melon, Morgan promptly hits Richard in the back of the head with his staff and begins to strangle him to death in front of a shocked Gavin and Ezekiel. Morgan tells on what Richard had planned and utters Richard's words of trust to the Saviors "We get it, we understand." Appearances # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 casualties Category:Characters who are strangled to death Category:2017 character deaths Other characters * Dick Hallorann - A supporting character from The Shining. * Richard Adams - Major character from The Howling IV. * Richard Carruthers - A minor character from Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * Richard Cobb - A murderer from The Invisible Man Returns. * Richard Lockwood - A recurring character on The Vampire Diaries. * Richard Sylmore - A minor character from Bates Motel. * Richard Wilkins III - An evil warlock from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Richie Castle - A schoolyard bully who antagonizes Tommy Doyle in Halloween. Actors * Dick Miller - Bit part actor from various Roger Corman films. * Dick Wilson - Actor from Diary of a Madman. * Richard Assad - Played a shopkeeper on the "Passion" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Richard Coleman - Actor from episodes of Plateau of Fear, Dimensions of Fear, Thriller and She-Wolf of London. * Richard Danielson - Played Billy on Kindred: The Embraced. * Richard Barnes - Actor from episodes of Tales of the Unexpected. * Richard Burgi - Actor from Hostel and Friday the 13th. * Richard Brake - Actor from Hannibal Rising and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Richard Deacon - Actor from Piranha. * Richard Dix - Actor from The Ghost Ship. * Richard E. Grant - Played Jack Seward in Dracula (1992). * Richard Epcar - Played the Narrator in The Devil's Rejects. * Richard Harmon - Played Richard Sylmore on Bates Motel. * Richard Hoyt-Miller - Played a policeman on the "Passion" episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Richard Lawson - Played Willis Daniels in Scream Blacula Scream. * Richard Lynch - Actor from the Alligator, Halloween and Puppet Master film franchises. * Richard Pearson - Played Sir Humphrey Chesteron on "The Thirteenth Reunion" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * Richard Ricci - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Richard Riehle - Actor from Hatchet and Rob Zombie's Halloween II. * Richard Stroh - Played Peter in 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. * Rick Dean: Actor from the Carnosaur franchise. * Rick Springfield - Played Nick Knight in Nick Knight. * Ricky Kurtz - Played young Kyle Brody in the "Ordinary Witches" episode of Charmed. Production Crew * Dick Conway - Screenwriter on thirteen episodes of The Munsters. * Dick Giordano - Comic book artist and former executive editor of DC Comics and Charlton Comics. * Dick Smith - Makeup effects artist. * Dick Warlock - Stunt man from the Friday the 13th and Halloween franchises. * Richard Barton Lewis - Creator and executive producer of Poltergeist: The Legacy. * Richard Bracken - Editor on Swamp Thing. * Richard Chizmar - Founder of Cemetery Dance Publications. * Richard Clabaugh - Cinematographer on the Children of the Corn, Hellraiser, Maniac Cop, Prophecy and Waxwork film franchises. * Richard Compton - Directed three episodes of Charmed. * Richard D. Zanuck - Producer on Jaws. * Richard Donner - Executive producer of Tales from the Crypt. * Richard Dwyer - Stunt man from 28 Days Later. * Richard E. Cunha - Director of Frankenstein's Daughter. * Richard Fire - Writer/actor from Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer and Poltergeist III. * Richard Fleischer - Director on Amityville 3-D. * Richard Hatem - Producer of Supernatural and The Gates. * Richard Kosinski - Film composer for Full Moon Entertainment. * Richard LaSalle - Composer on Diary of a Madman. * Richard Loncraine - Director of The Haunting of Julia. * Richard Marden - Film editor on Hellraiser, Hellbound: Hellraiser II and Nightbreed. * Richard Matheson - Author of I Am Legend. * Richard Potter - Production executive for Miramax Films and Dimension Films. * Richard Robinson - Screenwriter for Piranha. * Richard Rothstein - Director on Bates Motel (1987). * Richard S. Wright - Producer on Underworld. * Richard Saperstein - Producer on 1408 and The Mist. * Rick Baker - Makeup and special effects technician. * Rick Bota - Cinematographer and director of the last three Hellraiser films. * Rick Blum - Assistant to the executive producer on Circle of Fear. * Rick Ketcham - Comic book inker. * Rick Rosenthal - Director of Halloween II (1981). * Rick Schwartz - Producer on First Born and The Others. * Rick Shaine - Editor on A Nightmare on Elm Street. Category:Deceased Characters